creeped_outfandomcom-20200213-history
Spaceman
Spaceman is the eighth episode of ''Creeped Out'''s first season and the eighth episode of the series overall. It first aired on 16 January 2018 on CBBC. Synopsis Spud and Thomas go for a ramble through the woods looking for a den, and find much more than they bargained for. Plot Prologue The Curious taps the walls in a tunnel. The Narrator says being away from home is scary enough, but would be much more so if 'home' was on the other side of the universe and you had no way to get back. Episode Thomas and his mum have recently moved from London to the countryside. Thomas complains about being paired up with an annoying kid named Spud at his new school. His mum says she's arranged for the neighbour's son to come round. When he arrives, it turns out to be Spud again. The two boys go for a walk in the woods. Spud mentions the rumour that there is an unexploded WW2 bomb in the area; Thomas suggests it looks more like there's been a crash landing. They find a device which Thomas thinks is the plane's black box, and take it back to Thomas's house to dismantle. They get it powered up, but the screen blinks out. That night, Thomas sees a purple light in the woods, and the device lights up. Having also seen the purple light, Spud turns up and suggests they investigate. The light leads them to a strange craft containing a figure in a space suit. They press some buttons on the craft's control panel, causing the figure to 'wake up' and chase them through the woods. After they send Thomas's mum outside to investigate, the boys realise the 'alien' is in the house with them. When the alien removes his helmet (though his face remains partially masked), he is revealed to be just a child. He tells Thomas and Spud he needs their help to return home. They decide to hide him from Thomas's mum. The next day, the boys try to help the alien, searching for a transmitter that will allow him to communicate with his people. His name is unpronounceable to humans, so he tells Spud and Thomas to give him a human name. Thomas names him Stan. After Thomas retrieves the transmitter, Stan thanks him for his help, recognising that Thomas misses home too, while Spud looks on enviously. As Stan gets ready to depart, Spud presses a button on the transmitter that translates the alien language into English. This reveals that Stan is in fact an army commander and Earth is his army's 'target planet'. Overhearing Thomas and Spud's conversation, Stan confronts them, and points out that he never said he was a kid. Spud delays him by asking for some last requests, and then manages to press a button that launches Stan's pod into space, misdirecting the alien army and leaving Stan stranded on Earth. Thomas remarks that Stan will at least be able to blend in, since he resembles a human child. Stan angrily removes the remainder of his mask to reveal he has no mouth. Epilogue The Curious finds a beeping device in the grass. The Narrator warns that looks can be deceiving and suggests the audience should take a close look at their friends. Cast *Spud (Gianluca Gallucci) *Thomas (Jacob Henshaw) *Stan (William Romain) *Thomas's Mum (Amelia Curtis) *The Curious (William Romain) *The Narrator (Aurora Aksnes) Trivia * William Romain, who plays Stan, also plays The Curious in many episodes of Creeped Out. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Part 2